Kitty Dance Party
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: The members on my Warriors RP site had a dance party. A partly true story. It has a crazy Leafsong, lovestruck waltzing mates, and extreme randomness.


Shadeheart: yo ppl

Deadsoul: Hi, anyways, Shade thought of a strange little oneshot to write.

Shadeheart: well, last saturday night I went on my website and found a lot of the members dancing and singing, it was interesting, and so I thought I might as well write a fanfic about it.

Deadsoul: but some of it may be incorrect since she can't really remember much of it

Shadeheart: these are the members who participated in the party…

Thunderstar-Tabby she-cat, thunderclan leader

Moonclaw-a black tom, thunderclan deputy (Mate-Bramblefur)

Leafsong-An orange and white she-cat, thunderclan elder, former med. cat of thunderclan, but shes not really that old

Bramblefur-Black and white she cat (mate-Moonclaw)

Shadeheart-black she cat with red eyes, Leader of Bloodclan, former leader of Thunderclan (mate-Hollowtail)

Hollowtail-black and white tom, Deputy of Bloodclan (Mate-Shadeheart)

Birchstar-Gray Bengal she cat, Windclan leader (mate-Jaggedstar)

Seabreeze-gray tom, Windclan deputy

Jaggedstar-Shadowclan leader (mate-Birchstar)

Shadeheart: with that being said, let me start what could be perhaps the strangest fanfic you've ever read!

* * *

**Kitty Cat Dance Party**

_Shadeheart's POV_

I was walking near Thunderclan territory. Bloodclan and Thunderclan were actually very nice to each other, or at least they were to me, seeing how I used to be leader there. I looked to see the cats SINGING and DANCING! I was like OMGWTF! Those cats are dancing! I walked in to the clearing.

"Hi Shadeheart!" Thunderstar, my former deputy exclaimed.

"Umm, hi Thunderstar, what are you guys doing?" I asked, I was surprised to see a bunch of cats from other clans there at once.

_Normal POV_

"Mambo #5!" Moonclaw suddenly exclaimed. And he started to sing.

A little bit of Brightflower in my life  
A little bit of Sun of Stars by my side  
A little bit of Bramblefur all night long  
A little bit of you makes me your tom

It was a strange sight, and yet one worth dancing too also. Soon that somehow became the Macarena, and all the cats were dancing like that, except for the select few who were sitting at the side saying how this whole thing was stupid.

Soon after, Leafsong came. "Whats going on" the young elder said.

"Dance Party" everyone yelled! And with that Silverstar began to sing Miss Murder.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?

Everyone sang too, no one knew how this dance party started, but it was pretty fun. Cats were break dancing and doing various other dances.

"Dark Waltz time!" Shadeheart exclaimed. The dancing slowed down. Bramblefur came and was dancing with her mate Moonclaw. Other cats were randomly dancing. Shadeheart looked on at the wonderful dances. She wished her mate was there, but Hollowtail was asleep back at the Bloodclan camp. She smiled at Bramblefur and Moonclaw, there was quite a story behind their relationship, it made her smile thinking about it, and how perfect they were for each other.

We are the lucky ones…

We shine like a thousand suns….

When all of the color runs, together.

She gave a sigh at the wonderful dancing cats. Suddenly her vision was blocked. "Guess who" a voice meowed. Shadeheart stood shocked. She knew the voice. She whipped around to see…Hollowtail, her love. "I never would pass up a chance to waltz with my Shade" he smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Shadeheart smiled, glad that he came. "It would be my honor" she replied. He pulled her in to a waltz.

"Awww, I have no one to dance with…" Silverstar sighed. All of a sudden, Edo, or a kitty looking one, from FMA (the one Silverstar worships) appeared and dances with her. She threw her paw in the air in triumph.

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

The moon shone as the cats danced through the night. Leafsong saw all the dancing and music, for some reason, it did not settle well with her. Her eyes widened. "Whats. With. All. The. Music." she said, uttering every syllable.

"Come dance Leafsong!" Moonclaw meowed as he pulled her on to the dance floor. Her eyes widened more. The music continued to play. Her eyes widened even more. She stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor. Soon her eyes widened so much you could only see the pupils.

"Leafsong…you okay?" Shadeheart asked her good friend. Leafsong tilted her head chuckled oddly. Shadeheart backed away. "I think Leafsong's lost it…" Thunderstar whispered. Leafsong then turned to Thunderstar and laughed even louder. (assuming cats can laugh, in my fanfic, they can) Hollowtail stared at her "Leafsong, what's up with you?" Finally Leafsong seemed to calm down. "Music like this isn't good for a cat of my age" she replied. "Leafsong, you're not old, you just retired so Swiftclaw could have an apprentice, you shouldn't even be an elder" Shadeheart told her.

"Don't say the "O" word" Leafsong replied, a weird look on her face, obviously referring to the word "old".

"Oranges?" Seabreeze asked. No one was sure if it was just sarcasm, or if he was really clueless.

Shadeheart smirked and whispered in a low voice "ooooooooollllllld" causing Leafsong's eyes to grow wide once again.

Thunderstar growled. "You're not old Leafsong! I'm even older than you!" Leasongs eyes grew even wider, as big as saucers. She began to babble like a mindless idiot.

"dfhnajfndjfgnjn"…."sdnfjndfhjadfshn" was what she said.

Everyone being slightly scared backed away and continued to dance with their partners. The song Dark Blue came on. A dance contest started, whoever was the last one standing would win. Everyone danced like they had never danced before. Birchstar and Jaggedstar were doing a rather nice waltz, as were Moonclaw and Bramblefur and Hollowtail and Shadeheart. Silverstar was doing some type of indescribable dance with kitty Edo-kun.

(A/N: Is this fanfic not making sense to you? Well, it didn't make much sense at the dance party while it was happening either. Deal with it.)

Bramblefur was the first one to fall, but she got up and continued to dance with Moonclaw although they were out of the competition, but in the end it didn't matter, because everyone forgot about the competition and just danced. Leafsong however began to hug her knees muttering "too much music" over and over again. And Thunderstar kept yelling at her telling her that she was not old! This only caused Leafsong to begin to mindlessly blabber again "aihfsdjngtjnoaernfdfhgbvjsdbfjkbsdjidhfoooooooo"

Soon the night came to a close, Hollowtail headed back to the Bloodclan camp, and Birchstar and Jaggedstar had left. So the others were left to chat at Thunderclan. Leafsong was still muttering and acting pretty crazy. Moonclaw was acting a little funny, still singing slightly, even though the party was over. Shadeheart was still smiling, happy about the wonderful night. Bramble fur however had fallen asleep. Soon the rest of the cats had fallen asleep too.

The next morning they awoke with killer head aches and hardly any recollection of the party. A flock of birds flew away at the loud yowl from Moonclaw…

"OKAY!?! WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH!?!"

* * *

**Shadeheart: Wooo, a weird story, this did basically happen on my Warriors roleplay site, Warriors Fantasy. Including the last part…Anyways, please R&R. Also, everyone had so much fun with the party over shoutbox that theres gonna be another one on the Saturday after Valentines Day. The theme is Valentines Day Masquerade. Also, if you would like to join my site, where crazy stuff like this happens all the time, go to my profile and click the homepage link. **Please R&R…also, I might post what happens at the Valentines Day Masquerade Ball. 


End file.
